


Destroyer of Villages

by salanaland



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It won't make much difference, but Connor still wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyer of Villages

**Author's Note:**

> The graphic descriptions of violence are in the note at the end, not the story itself.

"Are you here, too, Connor, my old ally?" Washington's breath rattles.

"Your ally no longer." Connor moves into the lamplight.

"Ah, yes, that little matter of the letter."

"Hardly a _little_ matter."

A wheezing cough, and Washington tries to sit up. "They think that bleeding me more will cure this."

"It will not."

"Connor, I need your help. My country...your people..."

"There is but one thing I can assist you with. Did you think your other letters would never get intercepted?"

Washington freezes, and carefully asks, "What letter? The one your father took--"

"No. The one where you detailed your crimes against my people."

"I can explain--"

"No! You can never explain this, how you could look at a man's body and choose to make him into _clothing_."

"It was war. Your people--"

"--have done nothing to deserve this _savagery_. This is repulsive."

"And now, what? Will you slit your throat to unkill those men?"

"No. I will kill you because you are an inhuman monster who must be stopped."

"Nature is seeing fit to stop me, you know. I am not long for this world. Will you kill a dying old man?"

"A natural death is far kinder than you deserve."

"Have you seen men die natural deaths? They are painful, slow, messy. People cry out in agony, beg for death."

"I can make you beg for death."

"My brother, too, was murdered on his deathbed."

"I know." Connor smiles very faintly. "The man who killed him was, at the time, one of my Brothers."

"Oh, so you know who it was. I've always wondered who ended his suffering."

"Be quiet now, destroyer of villages."

"You would never deny a man his last words. I saw that, with Hickey."

"You have nothing to say that could interest me."

"Thank you for shortening my--"

"No, I do not do this for you, but for me." With that, Connor strikes. "And my people. If the world were just, you would die once for each life you have taken, starting with my mother's."

"And you would as well, Connor. Do what you wish with my corpse; I will no longer be in it."

"I do not defile the bodies of those I kill."

**Author's Note:**

> Washington did (and condoned his soldiers doing) some pretty horrible things to indigenous people. I don't think Connor would take it well to find out that, not only did Washington make it a habit of burning down entire villages (like 28 out of 30 Seneca villages), he and his men also would skin the men they killed from the waist down and use their skin to make leggings and boot covers.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I'm sick thinking about it.
> 
> So, yeah, Connor, stab that creep.


End file.
